


Chloe Sullivan, Slash Fangirl

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our little fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe Sullivan, Slash Fangirl

 

Sometimes Chloe likes to pretend that Clark is gay.

She mostly does this when she’s having a bad day. Granted, this scenario would drop the chances of Clark ever noticing her down from nearly to actually zero, but it does have the self-esteem boosting effect of making Clark’s total lack of interest in her not be because she’s deficient in some way. Plus the bonus, when Chloe is feeling vindictive, of implying Lana is somewhat mannish.

Of course, she also imagines this sometimes when she’s having Chloe fantasy time, because Clark making out with another really hot guy? Definitely the stuff daydreams are made of.

When Chloe did pretend, she had facts to back this theory up. Most of them didn’t hold water if she really thought about them, but they were good enough for fantasies.

It’s not like Clark didn’t have secrets. Given how often he lied, he probably had a lot of them. It wasn’t inconceivable to think that at least one of them was that he was gay. (Granted, you’d think that Chloe would be able to remember at least one lie that could plausibly be covering for homosexuality if that was the case.)

Then there was the whole Desiree thing. She was able to use her pheromone power to make men fall at her feet, but she had no effect on Clark? It was highly suspicious. (But it’s not like Chloe had proof that Desiree’s power worked on all men. Or that it wouldn’t affect gay guys.)

On top of that, Clark just followed Lex around like a little puppy. If he was gay, then Chloe knew exactly who he was gay for. And that was definitely daydream fuel if Chloe had ever heard it. And Lex walking around shooting Clark bedroom eyes all the time really wasn’t helping matters. Or it was, depending on how you looked at it. (Though if Chloe was being honest with herself, she was pretty good at getting Clark to heel and sit too, even if she was still working on stay. And Lex’s interest in Clark certainly didn’t make Clark gay. If Lex even was interested in Clark, since he more or less flirted with anything that moved. And things that didn’t. Actually Chloe was pretty sure you could put Lex in a room with a cement block and he’d develop chemistry with it.)

Finally there was the Lana thing. From what Pete had told her, Clark had been pining after Lana since he was five but had hardly ever talked to her until freshman year. Actually, Chloe got the sense that if Lex hadn’t been pushing the matter, then Clark still wouldn’t be friends with her. The whole thing smacked of someone picking out a girl to “like” in order to establish his status as a normal heterosexual male. (It also smacked of Clark putting his crush so high up on a pedestal he was afraid to talk to her, which really gelled better with Clark’s behavior than him being secretly gay.)

So when Chloe was done ego boosting and fantasizing she would let loose all the little thoughts she’d been holding back and acknowledge the fact that, yeah, Clark was straight.

But a girl can dream, can’t she?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do something different than what I usually do, and somehow ended up with this... So I'm just going to go crawl back into my little Clark&Lex hole where it's nice and warm.
> 
> Cover is courtesy of [fruitbat00.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbat00/pseuds/fruitbat00)


End file.
